Rickdiculously Normal
by Squanchilicious
Summary: Rated T for language. After S3, things start returning to normal, as normal as it can be for Rick and Morty and their adventures. Morty's going to school more often as his parents have more control over Rick, but Morty doesn't suspect that he might actually make a friend. And that this friend might become something more... Rick however doesn't happily accept this change with Morty.
1. An Era of Peace

Summary: After season 3, all goes back pretty much to normal, as normal as it can be for Rick and Morty and their adventures. Although, the only difference is Morty goes to school more often now that his parents have more control over Rick. He misses the adventures, but gets to be more normal and relax a little. Not only that, but surprisingly, he starts making... Friends? Well... **A** friend. Rick notices the lesser adventures as well, but once they go two days without one, he notices it may be due to Morty's new found "friendship." Rated T for language and safety because IDK where this story will take me :)  
Chapter 1: A Peaceful Era

_Morty_

Since the family's rundown with the government, Morty's enjoyed getting back into the flow of adventures with Rick and not as much running for his life. The only problem is he has to go to school more, due to his parents newfound power over Rick. Morty didn't like school to begin with, and the teachers see more through the illusion Rick's given them each day with how stupid Morty is. Not to mention... Morty's a loser. Rick's not happy either, with every attempt at pulling Morty out of school rejected, he gets more and more irritable.

The late bell rang as Morty was lost in a daydream, and he rushed to his 3rd period class. Of course. Math. It had been so long since he acutally had to sit through full days of school, he didnt realize how tiring and boring it was. He also didn't realize just how stupid he was. Once again his never ending train of thought was interrupted by Mr. Goldenfold suddenly asking him a question, putting him in the spotlight as heads turned. "Ok Morty, ill give you an easy one. Whats 4 times 6? The answer should be obvious now that we've already covered multiplication!" Mortys class was the applied class, for especially *Ahem* troubled kids. That was Morty. "u-uhm I-I" Morty knew before the question was even asked he would not know the answer. He stuttered helplessly in front of the other 32 kids. "Uhm, l-less than t-t-thirty?" There wasn't a moment of silence before looks of judgment, idiot remarks, and giggles were heard throughout the class. It was going to be a long 3rd period.

As he calmly shuffled to the cafeteria, he stopped to put away his bag in his locker and grab his brown paper-bagged lunch. He wasn't expecting to be flicked on the back of the head, then someone shoved in the back of his knees, making his legs give and him fall kneeling into the locker stupidly. Brad with Jessica on his arm, along with 2 of his goonies, walked away cracking themselves up. Jessica shot a look of almost pity to him for a second as they strode away. At this point, Jessica had played with him so much that Morty didn't really try to talk to her, fearing that the teasing of Brad would get worse than it already was. His lunch had sprawled out on the floor, most of it still edible except his juice box that had exploded all over the floor as someone stepped on it. "I ain't cleanin' that up kid." The Janitor muttered as he sped past. Morty sighed. This wasn't even that bad, only the first teasing of Brad today. He grabbed some paper towel from a nearby bathroom only to come back and see another student had started cleaning it up. The boy looked skinny, with short, wavy hair. Wearing baggy jeans and a grey sweater, along with one of those stupid ball caps with a fishing logo that were so popular. Well, he thought it was a boy at first. "H-hey man, um s-sorry that was my mess. I-I'll clean it up from here but-" Morty was interrupted by his brain malfunctioning as the boy-, well the **girl** stood up. Once he saw her face, he realized she was definitely a girl. Morty's mistake was understandable though. Her long wavy hair was in a ponytail pulled over her shoulder so Morty didn't see it was long at first. Her clothes were very tomboy-ish, and most girls by grade 10 have larger... um.. chests. (Morty didn't mean to notice that, but a quick glance revealed she had practically none... practically. Maybe it was the sweater?) Her face was also, definitely not boy-like. She had a small, delicate face. Large icy grey eyes, a sharp yet soft jaw along with a small mouth and nose, and rounded cheeks but the bones were still defined. Morty didn't usually take in the features of people he ran into that much, but he couldn't help seeing how she was surprisingly pretty. She looked calm and cool, unlike Morty who was immediately shuffling and stuttering. "O-o-oh I-I didn't I-I'm S-sorry I-" She cut him off; "Its fine I get it. I dress this way because its comfy. I don't give two shits about others looking at me." She giggled as she said that. "Anyways enjoy your cleaning!" She was very bubbly. Morty was immediately surprised at her cool, but also nice tone. He wasn't used to people being nice let alone talking to him. She put the few paper towels she had in her hands in the garbage nearby and walked off after picking up her bag. Although Morty knew he shouldn't expect more talking, it was a short encounter, he wished he could have said something more to at least find out her name. He huffed as he lightly punched his locker. He knew he sounded like an idiot, but why did he care so much? He was never gonna see her again anyways.

_Rick_

He was ALMOST done. Twist here, hammer there, and... Hes missing an ingredient. Rick was in the middle of making a new gadget that could make any alcohol taste great. It seems like Ricks idea, but surprisingly it was more Mortys. After another complaint after taking a swig of his flask Morty suggested "C-c-can't you just make it taste g-good or something? A-aren't you a genius Rick?" Rick shot it down because he didn't want to admit it he was probably gonna do it. "Because MORTY. I prefer to go the old fashioned rout and drink my alcohol straight. Because i'm not a pussy MORTY." Secretly though, here he was making a gadget that could fool your mouth into thinking the stronger the alcohol, the better it tasted. The only thing he was missing before it was finished was a special fruit, the main part in fooling your taste buds. There was no replacement, no getting around it. Not to mention for this one ingredient the planet was dangerously close to the new galactic government. Rick sighed. He hated to admit it but he had to bust Morty out of that idiot concrete building. Jerry was at an interview for some sad advertising job, and Beth was home but Rick knew if she caught him he could bullshit her into letting him go get Morty. He was pretty sneaky anyways. Rick opened the garage door and shouted "I'm gonna get more beer!" Into the hall quickly before he flew out on his spaceship. He assumed she would buy it. Even if she didn't he was already gone.

He parked a ways away from the school, Morty's parents had warned the teachers that they didn't want him leaving with Rick anymore unless he had a note signed from them. Ugh. Rick rolled his eyes to himself as he began walking. That made this much more a pain in the ass than it had to be, because he couldn't just pretend he was Morty's guardian now. Rick portaled through the outside wall into the gym, he celebrated with himself that there wasn't a class in there. "Boo*burp*yeah." Rick muttered to himself. It must be lunch time. He swiftly made his way through the halls, only running into one teacher who ignored him. She must not have been one of Morty's teachers. Rick shuffled into the janitors closet nearest to the cafeteria and threw on one of the extra janitor tops and hat. It was stupid, but he knew there would be some teachers in the cafeteria and didn't wanna risk getting caught. he wasn't going through all this crap because he missed the adventures with Morty, Pshh. He's the greatest Rick. He just needed his brainwaves...

He slowly made his way into the cafeteria, mopping every now and then to fool the idiots around him. It wasn't hard to spot Morty, he was always alone. Bingo. Rick got close enough to him and whispered "Psst Morty! Come with me Morty! Meet me outside the gym doors in 5 minutes Morty!" Then quickly mopped out of the cafeteria, hoping no teachers caught their quiet planning. He hoped Morty would comply and not be a little shit.

7 minutes later, Morty being the slowpoke, finally met Rick outside the gym. "Alright Rick but my parents better not find out! They're already really strict about our adventures now." He said exasperated. "Wow, you underestimate me Morty! We've done this a mill*EURGH*ion times. Sure the getting you out of school part was harder but the adventure will be the same. *Rick swigged his flask* We need a quillfruit." Rick said carelessly. "Where do we get that?" Rick didn't answer, he wanted to wait till they were in the car to tell him that it was on the more dangerous side. They slid into the ship and rick took off. "Its on Yurvon III, we gotta be careful. It may be a little close to the new federation." Said Rick, eyeing him, waiting for Mortys reaction. "Alright" Said Morty, surprisingly mono toned. Rick was surprised, but assumed he had a bad day or was bored. Morty was usually fine with missing school for adventures anyways. "Soooooo." Rick started awkwardly. Usually Morty was asking questions, or they were bickering, occasionally joking pleasantly. But he was just looking out the window. He didn't seem sad but lost in a daydream as usual. "How's it feel being back at school so often? You still talk to that Jessica bitch?" Morty huffed, annoyed. "I d-don't like her anymore. Schools just a place for d-dumb people, like you said, a-a-and I don't expect to actually make any friends or talk to any girls." Rick noticed it almost seemed like he was telling _himself_ that, repeating it like a lesson. "Hmph, t-thats awful suspicious Morty, you sure you aren't talking to aaanyone?" Rick teased. "A-a-alright screw off Rick." Morty laughed and turned away from the window. Success! Rick thought to himself. They joked the whole 35 minutes to Yurvon III.

_Morty_

"AAaAaAAAAAAAA" They screamed as they ran from a Plumphimite. It was basically a large porcupine, like a bear... bearcupine? Morty continued screaming. Rick didn't tell him they would have to pluck the spiny fruits off the back of this creature! It obviously didn't like that, seeing how Morty was once again running for his life. Luckily Rick haphazardly portaled to whatever co-ordinates were in his gun. Morty didn't care where, Morty would much prefer to live. Unluckily Morty realized he did somewhat care as Ricks last portal was in the gym where he first came in. They dove out of the portal, rolling into the center of the gym screaming. Panting, they looked up to see at least 20 teenagers looking in awe at the two scuffed up strangers that suddenly tumbled into their class. The gym teacher, which was sadly Morty's period 1 gym teacher, told them off and ranted about how his parents were going to hear of this. As Rick began explaining and pleading in an attempt to keep her quiet, Morty looked around, hoping none of the too popular kids/bullies were there.  
Before he could look to far, he saw her.  
**HER**.  
That girl! The Tomboy! She seemed just as surprised as Morty as they made eye contact. If she didn't before, she defiantly thought he was a weirdo now. But at least he had her attention. Maybe this time he could talk to her more.

Hope you like it so far, REVIEW please! I would like to know what y'all think. Just gonna go with the flow on this new story ;)


	2. A Second Chance

**Chapter 2: Second Chances**

_Morty_

He sat there, still panting from his sprinting. He wasn't really thinking about the other teenagers staring at him, some laughing, some concerned, some mocking. He and Her just kinda... stared. For a good 5 seconds at least until Rick pulled him up. "Shit Morty. Were in d-deep water. Of course this had to be your gym tea*EUgH*cher." Morty was nervous about his parents finding out, although he was more excited that he got to see the girl again.

He was until Rick pulled him out of the gym class. "W-w-wait Rick!" Morty stuttered, panicked. He needed, well wanted to talk to her! At least know her name- he caught himself in thought. Why did he keep obsessing over her? Its not like they even knew each other. But he just really wanted to know her name... And talk to her more... Maybe they could be friends? "WHAT Morty? If you don't want your parents to find out abo*EuGH*ut this we need to hurry and '_convince_' the principal not to tell them." Morty knew Rick meant he was gonna use some kind of gadget to hypnotize his principal. Or something like that. "Can it wait Rick? I-I wanted to..." He trailed off. Morty suddenly realized Rick would make fun of him or shoot him down if he told him what was going on. Well, what he hoped was gonna go on, but as he was dragged alongside Rick to the office he knew he blew his SECOND chance of really meeting that girl. Crap.

_Rick_

He listened to Morty ramble for a second, clearly wanting something, until he stopped right when he was about to reveal why he was SO desperate to stay a second longer. "What MORTY? What was so important in that gym class? Y-y-you think it would have been b*eUGh*etter to try and hypnotize the gym teacher? Well kinda too late for that." Although Rick really did wonder what Morty wanted. "Y-yeah I guess your right." Said Morty. Rick noticed that his tone was like that when they were in the ship too... almost disappointed? He knew Morty wouldn't be that disappointed just 'cause Rick decided to hypnotize the principal instead of the gym teacher. "WHAT Morty? W-whats this pickle up your ass you gotta tell me?" Rick huffed. "W-well t-t-there's just s-someone I bumped i-into in the halls y-yesterday and we got a-along well a-and I just wanted to-" Morty continued to ramble on and on. Rick listened, clearly not buying it. Something was missing. He knew Morty stuttered more when he was nervous or lying. Probably both. "Y-yeah yeah Morty nice story but why do you need to talk to them now? I'm sure you can-"

Rick stopped. He realized that was an all girls gym class, high schools separate gym classes now.

So this 'person' Morty was rambling on about was 100% a GIRL. It all fit perfectly now. The nervous stuttering, desperation, and overall awkwardness. "*UuRP* Jesus Morty your strung up on some girl that I doubt you talked to for more than 10 seconds." Rick swigged his flask. He looked over at Morty, who took his normal self conscious pose. His hand on his opposite arm, hunched over, looking down. Rick hated when he did that, because it was annoying! NOT because it made him feel bad... "Ugh MORTY I d-didin't mean you can't get girls or, THAT one at least, but is it really that important right now?" Rick rolled his eyes at his grandson. "N-no I guess your right." said Morty. They rushed into the office. "Morty- m-my grandson needs to speak with the principal." Rick said, out of breath. The secretary took her time in looking over at the two, clearly annoyed. "Yesss, I got a call. First door on your right." She went right back to typing. "Oh, and he'd like to see him alone, please." She looked back at them accusingly. Rick and Morty looked at each other. "Uhhh g*UrP*ive us a second" said Rick as he pulled Morty just outside the door. He shoved a small, pen like object in Morty's hands. "Ok Morty when you get in there your just gonna flash this little thing, and make sure you dont see it. The principal should basically do anything you want. Make sure you say you want me to be able to pick you up any time, got it?" Morty looked confused at the gadged. "What?! Rick?! I dont know what I'm doing! How do I not look at it?" "Morty you dipshit just close your eyes! Or look away! I don't care! It will just make her really easy to convince for a bit ok?" Rick spat as he pushed Morty back into the room and into the principals office.

_Morty_

The door slammed behind him.  
He stood frozen for a second, before Principal Vagina turned in his chair and said "Welcome Morty! Take a seat." Principals always scared Morty, even though Principal Vagina was mostly nice. "So your in here today because-"  
_**Fwish**_.  
Morty spared no time in listening to the usual lecture. He had pressed the button as instructed and sealed his eyes closed. He peered open, only to see the principal frozen. A few seconds later he looked down. "Morty! How ya doinn? What would you like todehh?" He was talking, even slurring a little. Like he was high. "U-um hi principal V. I'm just h-here to talk ab-bout my grandpa picking me up." Morty quickly stuffed the 'pen' back in his pocket. He was surprised he did it right. "Ohh yeah! Your parenth don't really waaaan't him pickin' you up. You talked to 'em about it?" Morty got more nervous by the second. He hoped nobody saw him like that, it looked like he was drugged. "Y-yeah... They say from now on he can pick me up whenever b-because... He... H-home schools me sometimes?" The principal was too hypnotized to notice Morty's uncertainty and responded "OF COURSSSE Mohrtyy my man. Ill make a note to AAALLLL your teacherthhh" The principal swooped up the speaker and announced "_HEyyoo students, this is your principal Vaginaaaa. Let it be known that Morty can always be picketh up by his grandpaaa." *Click*_ Morty basically died right there in his chair. He was pretty sure thats not what Rick wanted him to do. "O-ok thats all, t-t-thanks principal V" Morty said panicked as he rushed out of the room.

The secretary immediatly questionned him. "What went on in there?! What happened to the Principa-" Morty was quick to react in flashing the pen again, accidentally hitting a few other teachers in the room. It couldn't hurt, they'd probably forget it. He rushed out to Rick. "What the fuck MORTY! thats not what I me*EauGH*nt!" Rick was angry but also nervous it seemed. The principals announcement was definatly suspicious. "I-I know Rick! He did it h-himself. Let's just g-g-get out of here!" Morty said as they began to rush for the doors. When they got back Rick fumbled his pockets for the fruit. He fumbled, and searched. "Shit shit shit." He muttered to himself. "Dont tell me Rick..." Morty sighed. "Well whatever I didn't fuckin need em any*EuRGH*way." Morty sighed. He guessed either way the day would have been shitty. At least he didnt have to go to 5th period English. He hoped he would see the girl tomorrow, but doubted he would. He knew this time he got lucky, although he did realize he now knew that the girl had gym 4th period. Morty stopped himself there. He wasn't a stalker... but it was good information to know.

_Rick_

Rick eyed him as he left the garage. Rick knew he was still thinking about that stupid girl. He doubted it would go too far, seeing as how he and Morty would go back to their usual daily adventures now that the taking him out of school thing was solved. So he wouldn't even see the girl. He would just forget. Right? Rick swigged his flask. Stupid teenagers in that stupid school with their stupid attractions. He tried to tell himself Morty would always be his sidekick, but he secretly worried that Morty would in fact make friends or maybe even meet a GIRL who would get in the way of their adventures. Whatever, if it happened Rick would find a way to stop it.

Heres chapter 2! Id love to see some reviews and hear what you guys think. Ill probably update this pretty often, like at least once a day for now seeing as its summer and I got diddly shit to do. Also trying to make sure this isn't some basic ass story... Don't worry from here on things will start happening. ;)


	3. Who, Me?

**Hi readers! Heres the third chapter. This one will mainly focus on Morty and get the story rolling.**

**Chapter 3: Who, me?**

_Morty_

Morty kept himself up late thinking about ways he could talk to this girl. It was a battle inside his mind between wanting to talk to her and trying to convince himself it was nothing and he was just obsessive. He was excited to go to school the next day, even though the chances he would see her were small. Was she even in his grade? He barely knew anything about this girl. (Except that she was pretty)

Morty walked downstairs to the usual bickering of his family. Usually his mom and dad.  
He was right. Jerry and Beth were bickering loudly, as if they didn't care they were disrupting breakfast. Morty slumped down in his usual spot next to Rick and quickly scarfed down his eggs and toast.  
"Morty your going to choke and I'm not saving you." Said Summer, barely glancing up from her phone. Morty finished within 5 minutes. He made sure his clothes were clean and crisp, although he stuck to the usual yellow shirt and jeans. He did put quite a bit of effort into his hair though, even using a TINY bit of his sisters hairspray to hold down a cowlick that he usually didn't care about. He listened in for a second on what his parents were arguing about this time. "Seriously Jerry you need to let them be young teenagers! Morty can go off with Rick every once and a while-" His mom was intterupted. "Oh really Beth? I didnt realize you didn't care that Morty got an education. He NEEDS to learn SOMETIME!" Morty didn't care to listen to the rest even though it was about him. They'd hypnotized the principal anyways. He shot Rick a look and rolled his eyes and Rick returned with a swig of... whatever was in his flask. "Im going to school." He said bleakly. "What? Sweetie dont you want a ride?" Said his mother as she snapped out of the fight for a second. They didn't even wait for the answer before resuming the quarrel. He would just take the bus.

Morty hopped on the bus, he was just in time. His mood got bleaker and bleaker as he convinced himself he wasn't going to see the girl again, and he forgot all about Brads teasing. Until the bus made a final stop.  
And guess who got on.  
Morty snapped up from his daze and watched as she crossed to the back of the bus. How had he never seen her before? Sure he almost never took the bus, but he'd taken it at least once or twice before and hadn't seen her. She must be new this year at least. He watched and watched, and snapped his head away as he saw her sit with two other girls, presumably her friends. Shoot. He hoped neither she or her friends saw him staring. He was glad he combed his hair well today.

_Rick_

Rick kept himself up late thinking. He didn't want to admit but it was mostly about Morty. Although he'd only heard him mention the girl once, Morty was quite desperate to talk to her and Rick worried he might actually pursue her. He only worried because he didn't want him getting rejected, not anything to do with Morty himself. He noticed Morty had cleaned himself up well that morning, and rushed to get to school. He even smelled... Cologne? As he rushed past him. Rick was curious but denied to himself that he actually cared who Morty was talking to. He felt worse for the girl anyways. But just in case, he decided to find out who it was. For him it would be easy. After all he didn't want this bitch getting in the way of their adventures... No sir. He needed those brainwaves.

He also scarfed down his breakfast and left soon after Morty to do some much needed research. He headed into the garage and quickly pulled out a special computer in which he registered everyone in Morty's school. He did this by hacking into the schools computers with all the information. This meant he could also see who got into trouble, who was sick, but he didn't care about any of that at all. He went to the list of students at the school and went to the grade 9 section. Might as well start from the beginning seeing as she could be in any grade. No such luck. He moved on to grade 10. He then picked out the 21 girls who were in the gym class that day, but he was still stuck. Although one stood out to him. He couldn't help but notice it was the one Morty stared bug-eyed at before he pulled him out of the gym.  
Her name was...

_Morty_

"Skylar."  
Morty heard someone speaking to him. He whipped around, almost getting hit in the face with someones extended hand. "My names Skylar. People call me Sky, obviously." Morty fumbled and his head spun a bit. She was talking... to him? "Who, m-m-me?" Morty cursed himself mentally for stuttering so much. "No, the window." She said sarcastically. "You gonna shake my hand or am I invisible?" She smirked. "N-n-no uh I-I" Morty's voice cracked and he decided words were not on his side this moment. He grabbed her hand and enthusiastically shook it twice while laughing awkwardly. "M-Morty." He stated. "Nice to meet you Morty. We seem to run into each other a few times in the past few days so I thought I might as well introduce myself." Morty was shocked again by her confidence. She just... Talked to him? He heard the first bell ring. Crap! "Well gotta bounce I guess. Nice meeting you Jitters." Had she just given him... a nickname?  
Then Morty noticed she was walking away. Wait no, no, no! Morty tried to get himself to mutter words but all that came out was a weird panicked noise. "aaAAH!" He froze and once again determined that he was not good at... anything social. Luckily Skylar- well Sky didn't hear that. And there was the tardy bell. He had been lost in thought longer than he suspected. Morty ran into the school and to his first period class.

The day went by, more embarrassing shout outs in math which he did not know the answer to. Lunch came and Morty went to his locker to grab his lunch. This time he kept his eyes up and quickly tried to get to the cafeteria as to not be teased by Brad again. Sadly, Brad met him halfway when Morty was oh so close to the cafeteria. (Well, a few turns down the hallway but he almost made it.) "Hey you little shit. I heard a rumor that you drugged the principal. We all know your too much'v a pussy to do that anyways." Brad shoved Morty back into the locker. "Come on Brad, stop I'm hungry." Said Jessica, clearly not actually caring about Morty. Another of Brads friends came along and began laughing beside Brad. "You go along baby ill catch up." Said Brad, and with a huff Jessica disappeared. Great. Any hope that she could've distracted him from Morty was gone. This was gonna be a bad one. Brad was about to grab Mortys backpack and empty its contents into the trash when out of the blue someone said "Hey do you assholes have anything stupider to do with your time? Stop bothering Jitters."  
It was Skylar? Morty's mouth dropped. Did she not know who Brad was? Brad let go of Morty and scowled at the tiny girl. He laughed. "Who's this little shrimp? I didn't know Morty, or *snicker* _Jitters_ somehow got a girlfriend. Pretty too." Brad and the other goonies who joined him made a half circle, pushing Skylar back beside Morty as well. "B-Brad don't involve h-her." Morty peeped, trying to stop what was about to happen. Brad continued, but she didn't look scared, not at all. "Not anyone's anything, idiot." Skylar spat. She was standing as tall as she could. "I want her to be mine!" Cried one of Brads goons. "You should smile, little bird." Teased another. Brad looked at her hungrily, the group inching closer to her by the minute. Skylar didn't move a muscle. Didn't flinch. "I think I'm above your level. Your brain's probably smaller than a walnut, and I'm sure your dick is smaller than your brain." Skylar dissed. She was good. Brad was definitely angry, and his face quickly turned annoyed. "You gonna wish you didn't say anything shrimp." He grabbed her arm and Skylar immediately did some twisty thing that Morty couldn't follow, and Brads arm was twisted around and he yelped in pain as he backed away. His friends looked alarmed, as Brad screamed "Little BITCH! I wont give you the chance next time!" They rushed away. Morty stood in awe.

Skylar fell against the lockers, letting out a huge breath. She was a little pale. Morty finally spoke "H-holy sh-shit! They left! A-are you ok?" Morty's heart was racing as he turned to her to make sure she wasn't mentally scarred. "Brad's a-a piece of shit, f-first lesson here." She stood up and took a deep breath. "Well that's over with. I can't believe they looked at me like that... By the way I'm not new. Been here since grade 9." She said. Her voice was shaky, different from the past two times Morty spoke to her. She was obviously shaken up, but she somehow still made them go away. Morty then took in what she said. "W-wait your not new?" How had he not noticed her before? "I take academic, must be why we haven't met. At least I think your in the applied classes, with Jessica, Brad and such?" She said. That's why Morty hadn't seen her. She was clearly smart. Morty was not. "W-well thanks for helping me, but I think I would have been f-fine." Morty lied. She ignored him and started walking back towards the cafeteria. Morty was disappointed but she didn't owe him anything anyways, he would just eat alone as usual. "What're you waiting for Jitters? Hurry up!" She said, smirking. She continued walking.  
Morty was surprised, but right behind her.


	4. Rising Problems

**Chapter 4: The Rising Problem**

**Hope you guys like the cover, I drew it myself. Obviously its Morty and Sky :P I'm not an amazing artist, but I tried! Enjoy and review!**

_Morty_

He sped up to catch up to her. His mind still couldn't accept that this girl had just SAVED him from BRAD, and that she could be bother to do so. And now she wanted him to sit with her at lunch? This was obviously heaven and Morty had died, or just the greatest day of his life. "C'mon, we sit near the back so we don't have to listen or deal with those shitbirds like Brad and Jessica." Normally Morty would've defended Jessica, but for some reason now he didn't care. He much preferred being with this girl, Sky, anyways. Of course, things never went smoothly for Morty.  
**FWOOS****H  
**The familiar sound of a portal and the green light entered Morty's view. Of course Rick needed him now.

_Rick_

Rick had been sitting in the garage all day. He had no ideas he could build, and frankly nobody to watch interdimensional cable with. Rick scrambled through boxes and cabinets, looking to see if he was out of anything or wanted any materials he may have to go on an adventure for. Nothing. Rick decided he would just go get Morty, Rick surely needed something he just couldn't think right now. Too much space tequila.

Rick portalled freely into the hall, luckily right beside Morty. "Come on Morty I need your brainwaves for some ingre*eURgh*dients." Rick said, unbothered. "Can it wait Rick? I-Im kind of in the middle of something." Morty said and turned to continue walking. "Sheesh Morty I guess you're becoming a normal idiotic teenager. Lets get outta here." Rick tried to pull Morty into the ship, which usually would have been successful but Morty shook his grip free. "S-SERIOUSLY RICK! Can't I have one full day at school? I-I'm really close to making a new friend! An A-ACTUAL friend!" Morty protested. "Morty these people are idiots I-I'm sure they don't actually want to be your friends MORTY." Rick spat coldly.

Oops. Rick thought that might've been too far, but he continued on. He'd already said it anyways. He realized though it was definitely too far when Morty assumed the usual hunch, but this time Rick thought he spotted tears until Morty yelled "W-WHAT? WHAT i-is SO important that I couldn't have O-ONE DAY RICK! ONE F-FREAKING DAY?!" Rick worried he would attract attention, and honestly felt bad. He scrambled to think of what he needed, but just like in the garage he realized he didn't actually need anything. "Uh-um we n-need more quillfruit because I lost the last one." Bingo! Rick applauded himself for the realistic excuse for an adventure. Morty growled to himself in frustration, and Rick saw his eyes were still teary. Guilt hit Rick like 1000 watts in the stomach. He didn't mean to make it sound like Morty was a loser. "hRRGh Rick! T-that adventure was too dangerous a-and y'know I-I'd like to stay at school right now. I-I CAN make friends maybe if you'd let me STAY FOR ONCE!" They were both silent as Morty looked in the opposite direction. Rick decided to make one last attempt. "L-look I'm sorry about the friend thing Morty I'm sure you can ma*EurGh*ke friends! Don't you wanna go adventure instead of being in this idiotic place?" Rick asked, rolling his eyes.  
Although he felt a little bad, Rick Really wanted- needed to go on this adventure. For the quillfruit. "R-Rick I have a life outside you! I wanna meet o-other people than you!" Morty spat. Ouch. Now Rick was angry. How dare he? Rick felt like he'd been broken up with, but he wasn't sad. He didn't care at all, in fact. "Fine MORTY I can get it myself. But if I die its your fault."

Rick swigged his flask and tried his best to look, and feel unbothered, but he couldn't help but think about how this was the first time Morty denied, and denied, and denied an adventure. Rick left quickly and returned to the garage, getting out the quillfruit he'd secretly kept and placing it on the counter to look like he'd gotten it.

_Morty_

"Morty these peole are idiots I-I'm sure they don't actually want to be your friends MORTY." The words echoed in his mind. He was about to go into the cafeteria and continue on with his day when he felt something warm drip down his face. Was he crying? What Rick said had hurt, a lot, but it wasn't true. Morty was going to make a friend. He was gonna show him.

He wiped his face and slid into the nearby boys bathroom, washed his face, and quickly started walking back to the cafeteria. His fight with Rick cost him at least 5 minutes so Sky would be wondering where he was. Morty spotted her table. The closer he got, the more nervous he was. "I-I'm sure they don't actually want to be your friends MORTY." Ricks voice seemed to get meaner and colder each time he heard it. Morty slapped himself lightly and continued walking. It didn't help that Skylar sat with 2 other girls, presumably her friends, whom Morty would also have to meet and get used to. His mind boggled him more and more. "Don't acutally want to be your friends MORTY"  
"Dont actually want to be your friends MORTY"  
"Dont actually want to be your friends MORTY"

Morty stopped. He was over halfway through the large cafeteria, but Skylar was facing away from him at the table so she didnt see him. She was laughing with her friends. Morty felt tears sting his eyes again.

He turned  
And ran out of the cafeteria.

_Rick_

Rick slumped in his chair. Did he go too far?  
No, Morty had said something just as shitty and dickish to him... _After_ Rick said what he said. Rick sighed heavily. If Morty wasn't keen on adventuring with him then theres no way it would go well if he asked him again after school. Rick decided he would set up Ball Fondlers and grab extra snacks and they'd have a good session, that oughta slap Morty out of his angst. Rick grabbed his keys and flew to the store, grabbing Mortys favorite chips, pop, and chocolate. Rick wasn't apologizing, this was just his way of... Helping Morty. Rick doesn't actually care about what he said. "I wanna meet other people than you!" Rick cringed at the words. But they didn't hurt in an offensive way whenever he thought of them. Rick just felt guilt. And he HATED guilt. Why was he guilty? He had nothing to be guilty over. Rick continued, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

Rick finished his shopping and zoomed home. He set up the snacks and put a couple pops in the fridge. Morty was gonna love this. Rick threw in a couple beers too. "No stupid teenagers could beat this!" Rick said to himself. "Whats all this dad?" Said Beth, only half paying attention strolling through with her purse. "Ah just the set up. Me and Morty are gonna binge some BALL FONDLERS! WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!" Rick said enthusiastically. "Aww dad, thats so sweet." Beth said, not paying attention as she left. Sweet? It wasn't sweet. Rick was doing this for Morty's own good, because Morty was being a little shit.  
Rick fell onto the couch and cracked a beer. All that was left was to wait for Morty to get home. He wouldn't have had to do all this shit anyways if Morty had just come with him. Not that he needed to put all this time and effort into Morty anyways, he thought.

But Rick was secretly excited.


	5. She likes me, He likes me not

**Chapter 5: She likes me, he likes me not**

_Morty_

Morty, in a turn of events, actually _avoided_ Sky the rest of the day. Well, it was easy because he didn't have any classes with her.  
So he thought until history.  
The last class of the day. He had almost made it. Also, how had he never noticed her in history? He would have. Morty was tired and confused, and couldn't come up with an excuse for her being there, in his class. In fact, there were 2 new students? 3? Why so many new ones?  
Of course, he'd walked into the wrong class.

Morty turned quickly and zoomed out, hoping she didn't see. He didn't really know why he was avoiding her still, mostly trying to evade the questions of why he wasn't in the cafeteria. He could have easily made an excuse. Like...  
Like he went on an adventure with Rick.  
Morty stopped at a fountain and took a large drink. He stood there breathing for a second. He almost calmed down when a hand on his shoulder made him flinch "AAaAh" Morty said before realizing it was a familiar face, but sadly one he wasn't too keen on seeing right now. "Oh, hey Skyla-Sky." Morty said sheepishly. Sky giggled. "Hey Jitters, you a little jumpy right now? I saw you accidentally walk into class and I thought I'd catch up. Where'd you go at lunch?" Here we go, thought Morty. It would usually be easy for him to just say he was on an adventure, but when he thought of Rick and adventuring it just hurt a little... Why was he still thinking about that? Morty sputtered "U-Uhm I-I was, y-y'know just-" "Nervous?" Sky interrupted him. Morty tried to quickly deny, but when he looked up he saw she looked more empathetic and understanding, not pity or weirded-out. "Yeah" Said Morty. "I-I saw you and a-a-all your friends a-and I just, I-I'm not a people person if you haven't n-noticed." Sky nodded. "By all my friends you mean 2 friends, and no I haven't noticed _at alllll_" She said sarcastically, chuckling. Morty laughed too. "S-so you have your friends, y-y-you don't need me. I-Its fine I'm fine with having a h-hallway buddy." Morty said cheerfully, although on the inside he was just thinking how much a loser she must think he was now.  
Morty turned and tried to walk away, but Sky grabbed his sleeve. "M-Morty! You can never have too many friends. Besides, I like you!" Morty's eyes widened. Was that a... stutter? And... she **liked **him? He'd always heard her speak confidently and clearly, but it seems sometimes she slipped. Just like he did (but all the time). "I-I-I guess we can try again tomorrow. S-sorry I bailed." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Friends are scary. I know. But I'll see ya tomorrow right? On the bus too." Then...

She HUGGED him. Morty took a second to hug back, but it was quick. Just for a second before she left "Bye Jitters" She said, running back to her class.  
And that was all Morty could think about the rest of the day.

_Rick_

Finally, 3:00 approached and he heard Morty and Summer come home from school. "HEYOOO who wants to watch BALL FONDLERS? WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!" Rick shouted, looking enthusiastically at Morty. Morty looked dazed, but happy? "Come on MORTY! BALL FONDLERS!" Rick grabbed him to lead him to the living room. "O-Ok Rick." Morty said. Rick saw he was lost in thought, so he said "LOOK Morty? Lo*EurGH*ok at all your favorite treats! I got em for YOU Morty!" Rick didn't mean to say that, but he rolled with it. It seemed to work some, Morty snapping out of his daze. "WOAH Rick! T-Thanks! W-Why'd ya do this?" Morty spared no time in breaking into the chips. "I-I Guess you just need to snap back to HANGIN with GRANDPAAAA. So I thought some Ball Fondlers would help." said Rick. Morty crunched away happily, and Rick turned on the show. It was still 13 minutes till it actually came on. They ate through almost half of the snacks and pop before it turned on. _'on this episode of BALL FONDLERS, the crew take out the secret russian base that had been living beneath THEIR base the whole damn time.' _"HELL YEAH" Rick said. "I missed this!" Said Morty. "Y-your right Rick, we can never stop d-doing this!" Morty said, smiling at him. Rick smiled back. YES! He's basically fixed everything. Except Rick was still curious. He decided to swallow his words for once. "H-Hey Morty? I uh, I'm sorry for what I said today. I'm sure you can make friends." For the first time Morty looked at him, mid snack, and smiled. "T-thanks Rick. Y-your right, I've been talking to this g-g-girl named Sky. I-I'm just enjoying finally having some teenage friends." AHA! So it was that blonde bitch Rick was looking at the other day. Now he knew who it was.

Now he could fully stop this relationship.

_Morty_

Watching Ball Fondlers with Rick was fun, and Morty was happy that those words were no longer echoing in his mind. One, because Rick apologized and now he was having a blast with him, two because SKY LIKED HIM!  
SHE LIKED HIM!  
His mind was thinking about it constantly, and he knew not to get too excited. After all she could have said that to be nice and she was still just his friend. Not that he wanted, well, not that he expected anything more. (He could only hope) He enjoyed Ball Fondlers, and making fun conversation with Rick again, and went to his room. He fell onto the bed in a daze and stared up at his ceiling. He couldn't help but smile. "She likes me." He said quietly aloud to himself.  
He hoped today with Rick also wouldn't affect their adventures, Morty still wanted to go on those with him. Just not tomorrow... Maybe weekends? He didn't wanna directly tell Rick that yet, but he could only hope he wouldn't show up tomorrow and try to swoop him away. Because, for once, Morty was really excited for school. This time, he would NOT turn away from them. Then he could talk to Sky more.

And he REALLY liked Sky.

_Rick_

Rick watched Morty closely as he went up to his room. He walked slowly, and it seemed his mood was a constant daze. Not 'im confused or sick' dazed, but totally madly in stupid teenager love dazed. Rick would help him by putting a stop to it before it even started.

He kept watching interdimensional cable until later in the night when everyone would definitly be asleep. He went to the garage and started working on a new machine, HIS own idea. Luckily he had everything, no excuse to wake morty up and go on an adventure. (Though they'd resume their daily adventures once Rick fixed this problem.) A hammer here, screw there, and he was done. It only took him 3 hours. He decided to test it then and there, the sooner he could stop this stupid girl from corrupting Morty the sooner he would stop being a shit and go on adventures with him.

He stepped onto the x he marked on the gadget, and took the remote with him. If it didn't work, it wouldn't do anything and if it did he could fix it. He wasn't worried. He hit the red button, and the machine powered up. Suddenly, what felt like 100 watts electrocuted through him, and he collapsed.  
But he didn't pass out. Rick stood up, and went to his nearby mirror to see if his invention had worked.  
He looked in the mirror.

And there was himself, transformed into Morty. Yep, this would work. Only a few pieces left.


	6. Copycat

Chapter 6: Copycat

**Hello, readers! This chapter is obviously about Ricks plan, so it will mainly focus on what Ricks doing. Review and enjoy!**

_Rick_

His plan was in action. It was 3 am, and Rick, well _Morty 2.0 _was ready for school tomorrow. Now he just needed to find a way to make Morty stay home from school so Rick could take his place, as himself. It was strange, like inception or something. Not really.

Although he needed Morty to stay home, he really didn't want to make him sick. He would if he couldn't think of anything, but THAT, Rick thought, was too cruel. He wouldn't do that to his , he wanted to begin re-adventuring right away once he got rid of Sk- the problem.  
He spent another 20 minutes thinking of something to get Morty out of school, and Bingo.

He would just make him not want to go to school. Rick quickly did some magic hacking science, hacking into the school email system. He sent an email to Beth and Jerry from one of Morty's teacher's email saying he had a huge exam today. His parents would question him, Morty would panic, and stay home to study. "Wubba lubba *EuRGH* Dub dub BIITCH." Rick was proud of his plan. Now he had to just wait until morning! (He'd transformed himself back into Rick first, he didn't want to get caught)

In the morning, Rick waited for the scene to begin. Just as planned, Beth woke Morty early in very panicked parent mode. "MORTY GET UP NOW! YOU HAVE A BIG EXAM TODAY THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT?!" Rick was happy she always checked her email in the morning. Morty was up in an instant. "W-WHAT?! I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" He yelled. "WELL OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T YOU PROBABLY FORGOT!" Added Jerry. "JUST START STUDYING! I guess your staying home today! Ill write a fake note saying your really sick but JUST THIS ONE TIME MORTY! NO MORE OF THIS!" Screamed Beth.

Bingo. He was staying home. "W-WAIT! NO! History is last period I can study all this morning and lunch and ill be ready!" What the fuck was Morty doing? Rick thought. He would never pass up an opportunity to miss school, and he knows he'd fail this "Exam" if he didnt stay home. Why is he so desperate? He was more lost than Rick thought. He decided to interject. "Uhhhh, Mo*eurGH*rty I agree with Beth, you should stay home. No use failing when you could pass." Rick swigged his flask. He hoped that would do it, but Morty was insistant. "N-No! If I stay home, t-t-the teacher said I'd get an automatic uhh, t-ten percent off! I-Its more risk failing if I DO stay home!" Rick knew that was a lie. Because he made up the exam in the first place. Morty really wanted to go to school.  
Looks like Rick was officially on desperate measures. He quickley whipped up some artificial stomach flu. He hated to do it, but like he said; desperate times called for desperate measures. Sorry Morty.

At breakfast, while Morty was with his parents studying, Rick and Summer started eating. Rick ate slowly, he hoped there would be a gap between her finishing and Morty coming to eat that he could dump the mixture into Mortys orange juice. He was right. He quickly dumped the mixture, right as they walked into the room. They didn't see, and Rick smirked to himself. Morty quickly ate, and started to leave before he'd drank the orange juice. "W-wait Morty! Your brain wont function if your not hydrated." Luckily, Morty was so panicked he didn't question it. He chugged almost all of it, and Rick knew it would activate quick. Hopefully before he even made it to the school. Morty and Summer grabbed their bags and put on there shoes, and just before Morty went out the door Rick heard him say to his mother "Aw jeez, I-I feel sick." Rick mentally high fived himself, it was working.

It was about 10 minutes before they returned, Morty in tow. He was definatly a little pale. Beth did not look happy. "Well, luckily for Morty I guess he IS staying home. Jerry if you wouldnt mind theres some vomit in the back of the car that needs cleaning." Jerry protested a bit but Beth was already putting Morty back to sleep. Jerry quickly went to the garage and closed the door. He would turn himself into Morty 2.0, and then fly to his school and take his place. He had to be quick, being late would stick out a little. Rick did all the above and was outta there in 7 minutes.

He landed a block or so down from Morty's school so nobody would see, behind an alley. He walked the rest of the way. Rick, or "Morty", was sure it wouldn't be long until the girl showed and tried to talk to him. He went to first period gym, where he realized it had been a long time since Rick was active. Everyone in that gym class targeted Morty and loser like him. 'Wow' thought Rick. He hoped today was just a bad day and Morty didn't go through this all the time. Little did Rick know he hadn't even faced Brad yet. He got through second period, and then went to math. He was sitting through it, not bothering putting useless effort into the waste of time that was education. Until the teacher called on him.

"MORTY, since you haven't participated at all this class, what is the square root of 121?" Mr. Goldenfold asked. Rick saw that smirk on his face, like he expected "Morty" to get it wrong and make a fool of himself. Rick stood up straight. "Tsh, obviously 11." He said in the snarkiest tone he could, which was difficult seeing as it was Morty's voice. Mr. Goldenfold looked surprised. "Oh, well if your so confident today how about you come up to the board and write down each answer. Like a pop quiz presentation." Mr. Goldenfold pointed to the front. Rick was gonna nail this. Morty could thank him later. He strutted up to the board, taking his sweet time. Mr. Goldenfold called out numerous equations, and was getting so angry that he was right he started calling out COLLEGE math equations.  
Of course, Rick was a genius. Finally, the teacher admitted defeat and the students watched shocked, some even applauded, as Morty walked back to his seat.

finally it was lunch. Rick suspected this is when he would see the girl. He went to his locker to grab his own stuff because he was outta there as soon as the job was done. He didn't expect someone to attempt to push in the backs of his knees.  
He says attempt because Rick is a god and wouldn't let that happen. He whipped around to see some what looked like older, taller teenage idiots scowling at him. The one that pushed in his knees, he guessed, acutally looked a bit surprised. "You look even more like a loser today, Morty. What happened? Doesn't matter. You don't need to look good for a beating." The guy pounded his fists, and the group around him smiled menacingly. Rick didn't even flinch, but he was curious as to if this happened every day. He didn't care about Morty, but he didn't want him going through this every day. Rick put on his best scared Morty impression and said "W-why today?" The guy looked confused. "Dontcha mean every day, shrimp? Thought you'd be used to it by now. Guess ill teach ya a lesson." Rick hurt inside. How could Morty go through stuff like this every day and not tell him? Rick felt guilty because he should have done something. Because the guy deserved it, not any other reason.

Well what a perfect time to give him what he deserved. Luckily, Rick was quite a skilled fighter. Especially since he got some practice escaping the government recently. And the fight with the president... Moving on. He waited until they struck first, so that IF Morty were to somehow get in trouble they had self defense on their side. The kid was obviously an idiot, and he immediatly launched a punch into his chest. Rick didnt even flinch. The group was going to attack, but everyone was so surprised at the lack of pain "Morty" was feeling. Rick didn't wait. He threw a single kick to the main guy and sent him flying back into the wall behind them. The group backed away, but Rick delivered. He punched, kicked, and knocked the heads of each goonie. He saved the main guy for last though. He grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall. "W-what the hell is wrong with you? How... How?" The kid asked, blood dripping from his nose. Rick pulled the firmest voice he could being Morty. "Dont EVER fuck with me again. My grandpa gave me a super strength serum and next time, I wont hesitate to do worse. MUCH worse." He slammed the kid against the wall one last time and he ran off. Rick hoped that was enough to keep him away. He went to go back to his locker, but almost ran into some girl.  
The blonde one! That bitch! He finally found her. Or, well, she found him.

"That was fucking sick! How the hell- I didn't know you could do that!" She was smiling and punching Rick in the arm. "I hope this means your brave enough to actually meet my friends today. You coming?"  
Rick was ready to have at her.

He was gonna verbally abuse her enough that she wouldn't even talk to Morty, or let him talk to her.  
He was gonna get Morty back.


	7. Ruinous Rick

Chapter 7: Ruinous Rick

**Hello readers! Sorry this ones a little shorter, but I'm home now so hopefully longer chapters await! Enjoy and review**

_Rick_

Her stupid smile. The way she talked. Rick knew she was trying to steal Morty away from him, then smash his heart into a million pieces.  
Thats what they all did. Relationships were pointless to Rick. He had to save Morty from attaching to anything, experiencing those stupid love things.

Experiencing what he experienced.

"I-I'm not coming to the cafeteria to see y-your stupid friends. I'm sure t-they're twice as annoying as you are." Rick said. He'd start small to make it seem realistic.  
Immediately Skylars whole aura changed. She went from a 10 to a 4. "Jeez Morty don't be a bummer! I know you're really shy but you should at least try."

"O-oh shy huh? Maybe I'm just so weirded out by your annoying and strange confidence! I've tried to be nice and everyone's entitled to be stupid sometimes but you fucking abuse that privilege. I'm losing brain cells over here." Skylar furrowed her brow and clenched her fists. She was obviously not the type to display sadness, but more contradict it with anger. "What the hell is wrong with you Morty? I thought you were cool! Whats suddenly happened?" Skylar poked his chest hard. "Y'know Skylar you can't have an opinion on whether somebody's cool if your really uncool yourself. Your voice is nails on a chalkboard and I never wanted to talk to you in the first place!" Rick really chewed it out. He went right in her face.  
"Y-your the one that called me a boy! I shouldn't have even tried to fucking clean up that mess you made!" She spat. Slowly backing away and getting farther from 'Morty', but Rick wasn't done yet. He walked towards her. Skylar turned back to him. "Yeah, t-that's because you practically are a boy. Y-y-you look like Jennifer Lawrence went through a tomboy phase without the pretty part." Rick spat. Skylar gasped slightly. Her eyes began to glisten. "I-I LIKE THE WAY I LOOK!" She yelled. "OH did I hit a nerve? B-boy you chose a good thing to be insecure about, but lemme tell ya there's a loooong list. Your b-boobs are practically non-existent and I STILL think you stuff your bra." Rick saw a tear make its way out of her eye. She hunched slightly, it reminded him of Morty when Rick went to far. Perfect.

Skylar sniffled. "Fuck you." Was all she said before she turned and ran. "Y-yeah, my thoughts exactly!" Rick yelled after her. Rick had done the job. Surely she wouldn't get near Morty now.  
He tried to laugh to himself, but he felt a small ping of guilt in the back of his mind. He couldn't tell if it was for her or Morty. He pushed it away. "You did good Rick." He said to himself. He immediately portalled out of there and then flew home. He was sick of this idiotic school, and now he would cure Morty so they could adventure right away.

_Morty_

Morty felt sick, but also not sick. The only thing that hurt was his stomach, and he was throwing up every hour. He still studied nonstop for the test though. His focus was broken when Rick pummeled through the door. "Morty! I got a cure Morty! Drink this you'll feel b*EUgh*etter!" Morty would usually trust Rick, but why did Rick bother to take the time to cure him of a normal sickness? Unless it wasnt normal. "Rick what is this? D-did you have something to do with m-me being sick today?" Morty eyed him closely. "M-Morty now's not the time for questions! Drink so we can ADVENTUUURE!" Morty drank it, then said "Rick, t-t-thanks I feel a-alot better already, but I really need to stud-" Rick interrupted him. "Already taken care of MORTY! Your welc*EurGH*ome" Rick swigged his flask. "W-what?! How? Rick! W-w-what did you do?" Morty stood up, his hands on his head. "Morty, Morty, shhhh. You feeling better? Good lets get the fuck outta here." Rick began to go for the door. "RICK! I wanna know what you did!" Morty put his head in his hands. "Uhhh mm" Rick stammered. "I-I just hypnotized the teacher and made her think you already did the test! Your welcome to your WHOLE history class by the way. St*EurGH*op with the questions lets get the hell outta here."

With that, Rick portalled and pulled Morty through with him. Morty looked around. It looked like a... Rock concert? "R-Rick what is this?" Morty asked. "First off, Your welcome MORTY! Prepare for the best fucking day of your goddamn life. This. This is a BALL FONDLERS CONCERT BIIIITCH!" Mortys eyes lit up. Sure it sounded great, but he wasn't able to enjoy anything. He was still worrying about what Rick did and the test. What if Rick was lying and he still had to take it? "R-Rick, you sure you handled my test situation... Well?" Morty looked at the ground. Its not that he didn't trust him... Well he didn't fully. "Morty RELAX! What you don't trust me or somethin? Just go to sch*ERugh*ool tomorrow and see. Now stop worrying and lets watch some live action BALL FONDLERS! WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUUUB!" Morty still worried that Rick was sloppy in his aid, but decided he was right and enjoyed their adventure- well concert.

Rick had been awfully determined with his adventures lately, Morty wasn't even sure he needed anything anyways. Morty loved it, but he wanted to go to school. Thats a phrase he never thought he would think. He did mentally thank Rick for making him better.

after all, he was really excited to see Skylar tomorrow!


	8. Insanity

**HELLO EVERYONE! Guess who's back. Sorry for the break, I've been camping and visiting family the past week or so! But we will resume the daily updates RIGHT NOW! Thanks for sticking with it if your here and I hope you enjoy ;) If you guys actually have suggestions for what youd like this to lead to let me know! This story is clay, moldable to what we all like :D**

**Chapter 8: Insanity**

_Morty_

Wow. Last night was one of the most fun nights of Morty's life! He was surprised that he could go from sick and panicked about the test to worry free and just overall happy! He wasnt sick anymore, Rick and him were back to having fun, and he now had a girlfriend! Well, girl-friend. It would've been too good to be true if she was his girlfriend.

He woke up dreaming about the concert, but also with Skylar. He jumped up and got ready faster than usual, as we was actuallly excited out of his mind for school. How did he not realize school was so fun when you actually had friends? He would explain why he wasnt there yesterday and then finally work up the courage to meet her friends. He threw on his jeans and t-shirt and rushed downstairs.  
"Morty, breakfast is here" Called his mother.  
"Um, I-I Think I'm just gonna c-catch the bus early and go straight to school, I-I'm not that hungry. Bye Mom!" Morty yelled as he rushed out the door. He really wasn't hungry, more excited.

He hopped on the bus and eagerly looked for Skylar, only to see she wasn't there today. He frowned and decided he might as well go and sat down alone. When he got to school he did his usual locker run, putting his stuff away, and looked briefly for Skylar in the Halls. He looked outside her 1st period math class, but she wasnt there either. Weird. Morty decided he'd find her at lunch by her locker and if not she was obviously sick today.  
BRRRRING

The bell rang and Morty made his way to his first class.

_Rick_

Rick woke up satisfied with himself. He'd gotten rid of the thing between his and Mortys adventures, and they'd went to one of the most amazing concerts Rick's ever been to himself. He went downstairs and cracked open his breakfast, a can of beer. He sat down at the couch in preparation for watching TV all the way until Morty got home.

But he... couldn't. He didn't know how to explain it but he couldn't stop thinking about what Morty was gonna think and feel if he ran into Skylar, and Rick didn't doubt he would be actively seeking her out too. He went through hours with the guilt hurting his stomach, trying his hardest to push it back like he did before. He couldn't help but almost regret being too mean, if only he could've done it in a different way. Like set her up with someone else. Wait, No! Rick didn't care. Morty had no right to go and... REPLACE him like that! It was just his way of getting even! There.  
This quelled Ricks guilt somewhat.

But he couldn't stop feeling shitty. He flew to his favorite space bar to drink and forget instead.

_Morty_

The first three periods went by... definitely not as usual. Morty noticed people were acting weird around him. Morty didn't even SEE Brad today, and in math didn't pick on him. Didn't even ask him anything. But most of all, Skylar wasn't in the cafeteria when he walked in. He decided to meet her friends anyways, they probably knew where she was. He walked back to the table, this time way less shaky and awkward.

"H-Hi, I'm Morty. I-I'm not sure if Skylars talked about me, but I'm her... friend I guess. D-do you guys know where she is?" Morty said looking around.  
The girls scowled at him, then looked at each other. Maybe he got the wrong table...  
"Obviously avoiding you, asshat." With that, the girls glared more as they picked up their trays and left, leaving Morty VERY confused. Skylar was... avoiding him? Why? Morty decided to look for her now that he knew she was in fact here. Today was a strange day.

He wandered the halls, then came across where her locker was. He turned one more corner to the drinking fountain and saw Skylar at the end. She took one look at him, glared furiously, and turned and ran around the corner. Morty wasn't much of a runner usually, but hed gotten better from all his adventures with Rick, running from death. He ran after her, turning a couple corners until he actually used his brain and turned the opposite way to catch her. He ran and ran, until he slammed into her when he turned another corner. "Skylar! W-what are you doing?!" Morty said, rubbing his painful head. "Shut up Morty, I don't wanna talk to you. I thought you didn't wanna talk to me either." She stood up quickly and turned and started walking away quickly. Morty ran after her and grabbed her arm, spinning her to look at him. "W-w-what are you talking about? I-I like talking to you."  
"Don't fucking touch me, Morty." She said, ripping her arm out of his grip.  
"Skylar, w-whats wrong? W-what did I do wrong?" Morty asked, searching for a way out of her strange sudden hatred. "For some reason you forgot our conversation yesterday, but I didn't. So do us both a favor and you wont have to see MY UGLY JENNIFER LAWRENCE TOMBOY FACE!" She screamed at him. A tear strolled down her cheek before she turned and ran again, this time into the girls bathroom. Morty was so confused. What the hell was she talking about? Morty wasnt even there yesterday. He didnt eat his lunch... He wasn't hungry.

He went through the rest of the day numbly, and confused as to how he fucked it up again and lost his only chance at a friend and maybe even girlfriend. He went home bleakly, deciding to call his mom to pick him up as to avoid the bus. He walked into the house. He needed something to forget, so he decided to go see Rick in the garage. Surely he'd forget about Skylar on another planet. He walked into the garage, and looked around for Rick. He wasn't there. Everything about this day was awful again, just as usual. Morty decided to look at all of Ricks trinkets, as that usually cheered him up. He was looking around when he saw his closet door was not closed fully, weird. Morty had never in his life seen that door open, so even the creak was suspicious. He opened it and peered in, seeing a large mass covered by a sheet. He pulled it off to reveal a huge machine, definitely new. Morty had never seen it. He decided to ask Rick about it.

"Mom, wheres grandpa Rick?" Morty screamed into the house. "Out god knows where." Replied his mom. Great. It was hard to find distraction, and Morty was so desperate for fun or something to help him get his mind off of today he decided to trinket with the unfamiliar machine. He looked at the buttons and platform, where a big red x was labeled. His guesses were some sort of size changing machine? Or shapeshifter? he placed a random piece of metal from ricks trash on the x, and started fumbling with buttons. After many random beeps, something happened. The machine whirred and shook, and a blue beam hit the rock. It got bigger, and Morty for a second thought he was right about the machines use. Until the light dissapeared.

And there layed a Morty clone. Everything made sense.


	9. Backstabber

**Hello readers! Its getting spicy! Enjoy and review :D**

**Chapter 9: Backstabber**

_Morty_

A... Morty? A clone of him? He was confused. It didn't talk or walk, it just sat there. A perfect him. It was a machine that could transform anything into Morty. Take his Identity.

So he WAS there for the "conversation" with Skylar yesterday. It just wasn't him. Everything made sense. He knew exactly who'd taken his place. The lesser bullying, the amazing math class, and his one and only friendship ruined. It was Rick.

Morty was fuming. He flung the door open. "W-WHERES RICK?!" He yelled into the house, hoping someone would answer. "Morty I TOLD you hes out drinking somewhere!" His mom replied. Morty didn't want to wait. He hoped Rick was drinking away his guilt. His only friendship, only chance at a girlfriend, and as always Rick ruined it. Morty walked back into the garage,  
and grabbed a nearby broken pipe.

Morty was seeing red, and he smashed and smashed and swung and hit until he was just hitting the broken pieces. He wanted to chew out Rick, but he also didn't even feel like seeing his face. Breaking the equipment had made him feel a little better, so he decided to avoid and give the silent treatment as long as he could. To shove it down his throat even further, he scrawled a quick note to place on top of the ruins.  
'Thanks for everything Rick. My only friend, my first friend, and you instantly get jealous. Screw you.'

Morty was so angry, at least he tried to convince himself it was just anger. His eyes stung, and he ran to his room and slammed the door. He locked it. Rick wouldn't be getting in and Morty wasn't going on anymore adventures.

_Rick_

Rick had done his average amount of drinking. He knew Morty would be wondering where he was. He decided to get home before 8 so they could watch a little TV, but Rick almost didn't want to go back. He didn't want to see Morty's pain as Rick was sure he discovered the consequences of his actions already. He hesitated, but decided it was better sooner than later. After all, Morty would have no idea it was him.  
But Rick did, and he wouldn't admit but it was poking at his brain slightly. Causing terrible twinges of pain fueled guilt whenever he thought too much.

Rick hopped into his spaceship and flew home. He expected Morty waiting on the couch or his garage, but he wasn't on the couch. He walked into the garage, and his mouth dropped. The guilt twinged harder than it ever did before, along with fear. The door containing the secret machine was open and what he assumed to be the remainder of the smashed machine was everywhere. He walked over and saw the bright orange post it on top, with a small message. 'Thanks for everything Rick. My only friend, my first friend, and you instantly get jealous. Screw you.' Rick dropped the note, flopped into his chair, and rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "Of course my plan backfired." Rick could try and convince himself he did nothing wrong now, but how could he convince Morty?

Rick then went upstairs and knocked on Morty's door. "H-hey Morty? Hey I gotta t*UrP*alk to you."  
No response.

Rick then tried to open the door himself, but Morty had locked him out. "W-wow Morty, sheesh. Can you at least let me explain?" Rick stayed snarky, but in reality he was desperate to talk to Morty and get rid of this stupid guilt. To his dismay, once again there was no response. Rick didn't even say another word, he just went downstairs and grabbed the nearest and strongest bottle of alchohol.

_Morty_

Morty went into his room and locked the door. He flopped onto his bed. Since he was alone and not doing anything, his thoughts started to get to him. How could he fix what Rick had done? How could Rick do that? He was infuriated. Morty punched his wall weakly. He lay there, and he heard Rick come in the door. About a minute later he heard the garage door open. He prayed Rick wouldn't try to talk to him or get into his room, but he then heard him knock. "H-hey Morty? Hey I gotta t*UrP*alk to you." Morty said nothing. He wanted so badly to fling open the door and yell at him, or at least get a reason for why he did it. Who was he kidding, he knew why he did it. Rick was jealous. Jealous that Morty for once was not giving him every second of the day, trying to lead a somewhat normal life. Morty didn't realize how long he hadn't responded.  
"W-wow Morty, sheesh. Can you at least let me explain?" He heard Rick try to open the door. Thank god his lock worked. Morty hated that Rick still sounded nonchalant, as if he didn't just ruin Morty's first friendship. Morty this time decided to still say nothing. Out of anger, but also out of fear his voice might break. He didn't know why, but he was crying. Tears stung and he sat there laying in bed, wishing Rick would go away.

finally he heard Rick walk slowly back downstairs. Morty was surprised he didn't force himself in through a portal, or make any mean remarks at him. Morty layed in bed until he fell asleep. His dreams were terrible.

Morty woke at about 2 am, and his body screamed for water. He opened the door quietly and slinked downstairs. He grabbed his water, and was drinking when he heard "Morty!"  
He almost choked. Water came out his nose. Whoever it was scared the hell out of him. Morty was irritated to find it was Rick, of course it was Rick. Rick slapped him lightly on the back a couple times. Morty swatted him away. "Rick, I'm going back to bed." Morty turned to walk away but Rick grabbed him. "Morty Morty, wait! I-I gotta talk about, about the thing. The you know." Morty's emotions all came back up. He just wanted to sleep. "T-the turning into me a-a-and ruining my life? My friendship? I-its fine Rick I think I get it. I-I don't feel like talking about it." With that, Morty rushed upstairs. He got back into bed. He would do anything to fix what Rick did to Skylar, even if it meant revealing Rick and his science. He didn't care what Rick wanted anymore anyways.

Morty had a lot of trouble sleeping that night.


	10. Rescue Mission

**HOLY BREAK! Sorry guys, I got quite sick! First a stomach bug and then some stupid throat thing, and I honestly was sleeping half of my days! I am back and hopefully more consistent, nothing will stop me this time! Nice long chapter to make up for it ;)**

**Chapter 10: Rescue Mission**

_Morty_

Morty woke up, and he was immediately thinking of Skylar.  
And Rick.

Everything was messed up, but Morty was gonna fix it. He knew how to save his 'Friendship' but also how he could force Rick into helping him. It would be like one of Morty's chosen adventures. Morty got dressed, not losing his determination, and marched streight downstairs into the garage. He didnt even say good morning to anyone let alone eat breakfast. Morty barged into the garage.

Rick looked surprised, he stood up from his chair. "M-Morty! L-look let's just-" Morty marched up to him. "O-OK RICK! You're gonna help me fix this, a-and maybe we can just move past it. But y-y-your gonna help me!" Rick sighed, then slumped into his chair. "Alright, Morty. But only because its reeeallly m*ErGh*ade you angry for some stupid reason." Rick nonchalantly turned and worked on his... whatever he was working on. Whereas Morty was fuming again. How could Rick say that when he knew that was his only friend, let alone a girl! "RICK! YOU KNOW WHAT... Give me y-your portal gun for today! W-were giving Skylar a-a field trip of your garage! A-and then, your gonna tell her EXACTLY what you did!" Morty didn't notice over his anger small tears, and quickly turned away before Rick turned back to him. Why did that keep happening?  
"Im getting my school stuff and coming back, set the coordinates for right here in the garage and we should show up at about lunchtime." Morty ran out.

_Rick_

Jeez, Morty was angry. Rick didn't predict his plan would backfire so much. He thought he would just break the ties and Morty would continue on, but obviously Morty liked her more than Rick thought. He hated to show anyone in the outside world his science, but hopefully this would quell Mortys angst and then they could get on with their lives. Besides, Rick was sure what he did was enough to slap Morty back into their adventures. He hoped.

He grabbed the portal gun and was thinking about setting the coordinates to the fart dimension, but decided against it. It would've been hilarious but maybe this was not the time. He set them for the garage, like Morty said. Rick was thinking about what he said, in fact, and he hoped Morty didn't mean he had to apologize to that brat. Rick would show her he was the one talking to her, but he would stand by what he said. It was true of course, Rick snickered to himself. He heard the door swing open again.

_Morty_

Morty was still angry. He had a solution to the problem, and Rick was cooperating, so why was he... still upset? He shook off his drama and packed for school. "Morty, don't you wanna sit and eat breakfast?" His dad called to him. "Nope, I-I'm leaving now." With that Morty rushed outside and waited for the bus. The plan was in action. He got on the bus and looked around. Skylar wasnt there. Luckily he planned for her not to be, as she avoided him yesterday. He got to school and threw his stuff in his locker, and thought for a moment he was actually thankful that Rick dealt with Brad. At least thats what he assumed happened, Brad didn't just disappear like that.  
Well Morty was right. Brad and his goonies were still alive, at least, as they strode down the hall in their stampede. Morty prepared himself for the blows, but Brad only glanced at him and their group moved even quicker. Morty didn't know what Rick did, but he liked it. Even though he was angry with him right now.

The first three classes dragged on and on, and worse, in math asked Morty an EXTREMELY hard question, probably ahead of their curriculum, and morty was dumbfounded. looked disappointed when he didn't answer it... Strange. Finally, it was lunch time. Morty just wanted to fix things. It would make him feel better.

He saw Skylar quickly, as he knew where they sat. He opened his bag with his portal gun ready, and marched up to their table. before he got their, he tried to think of how to do it. He could tell her he wanted to show her something, wanted to talk to her? But he didn't know how to, especially in front of her friends. As he got there Morty decided to screw it. Skylar saw him and started to say something, but Morty just opened the portal, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her in. He wanted some privacy anyways.

They fell into the garage, and Rick was sitting there as planned. "Morty, w-what is this place?! Take me back!" Skylar stood up, and was looking around. "L-let me explain Skylar! I brought you here to explain, but I needed proof." Skylar snapped out of her fear and looked at Morty. "Proof of what? I don't really wanna talk to you right now." Skylar sunk and bowed her head. Morty was determined and brave. "O-ok, this is gonna sound crazy but what happened that day, w-w-whatever happened between y-you and me, wasnt ME!" Skylar looked up and frowned. "What were you drunk or something Morty? Looked like you to me." Morty sighed. "Exactly. B-b-but lemme start a little earlier here, my grandpas a scientist. This is Rick. A-actually, y-you've already met him." Skylar finally noticed Rick, and looked surprised. Rick turned around in his chair, glaring slightly at Morty. Obviously HE thought this was stupid, but Morty didn't care. "Um, nice to meet you. I mean I already met you. Sorry" Rick turned back around. Morty huffed, that was not very sincere. "Lemme e-explain a little further." Skylar was still looking shocked, not really processing anything. "O-ok. My grandpa is a scientist, a-and he used one of his inventions to d-disguise himself as me and ruin our friendship. HE was the one who said those things, I-I wasn't even there that day! I-I was sick! D-do you believe me?" Skylar looked at Morty, and then Rick. "How?! Thats not possible! I, it's hard to believe, Morty! Just listen to yourself!" Skylar took a couple steps back from them.

Rick chimed in "Well it'd be easier if MORTY hadn't sm*UrP*ashed the machine! Maybe I could've shown her." Morty shot a glare at Rick.  
"W-well SORRY I was ANGRY! Can't you fix it?" Morty asked, turning to Rick. "Morty you really clocked that thing. Must've been a lot of anger." Rick moved out of the way and gestured to the pile of broken parts, most likely to show Skylar. Skylar hadn't said a word to Rick yet, Morty hoped this wasn't too much for her. This obviously wasn't working well.

_Rick_

This was a mess. A shitstorm, Rick thought. Morty wasn't very good at explaining, let alone talking to girls. However Rick noticed at the end there that Morty was looking more sad, defeated. Like he couldn't prove it to her because it was broken. Rick decided to help, but he didn't like it. "You guys go talk or something, I'll make another one. Two hours tops if I rush." Rick turned and immediatly cleared his space. He swigged his flask. Morty looked, pretty happy. "Really, Rick? You'd do that?" Rick sighed. He didn't wanna get all mushy and crap. "N*EUrGh*o but I owe ya one so I will. Now leave before I change my mind." Morty and Skylar did, more like Morty pulled Skylar out. Rick got to work, he wanted to get this over with. He hated to admit that seeing Morty so full of anger and sadness made that stupid pain in his gut keep coming back. All this pain was because of him. He just wanted more adventures. And suddenly, Rick noticed he might just get that. He was out of the key ingredient to put in the motor of the machine. Crap.

_Morty_

Morty was hopeful. Rick would remake the machine, then show Skylar that he could transform into Morty. Morty pulled her out of the room. He didn't know what they were going to do while they waited though. Morty pulled her into the kitchen and sat down, she followed. Skylar finally started talking. "This is crazy. This is crazy! That was YOU who said all those things to me, at least it looked like it." Skylar finally looked at Morty. "Y-yeah I know its crazy and I'm sorry! I-I still don't know why he did it. But i'm gonna prove it to you! I-I swear." Morty looked at Skylar dead in the eyes. Skylar looked at him, then down at the ground, clearly thinking. "Ok. I trust you for now. Once I see it, I'll believe it." YES! Morty had gotten her to trust him. That's all he needed, she'd see the machine and then they'd fix all this. "I'm sorry for everything Rick did. I-I don't know what happened, but obviously it was really bad. W-What'd he say to you? A-as me?" Morty looked at her, and she didn't look up from the ground. "Just, A LOT! I don't wanna think about it." Skylar crossed her arms and hunched. Morty looked down too. It was silence until the door to the garage burst open.

"Uhhhh Morty? C'mere we got a problem." Morty ran to Rick. "What Rick? W-whats wrong?" Morty hoped this wouldn't get in the way. "We're missing a thing I need for the machine... I can't make it without it. I-it's impossible!" Morty sighed. Everything was getting in the way. "Where can we get it." Morty wasn't gonna let this get away from him. He was gonna fix this TODAY. "Well you'd have to come. Its really close to the new government." Morty sighed.

"Then were taking Skylar with us."


	11. Slippery Slope

**Hello! Hope you all are enjoying back to school, I know I'm not! I know most chapters focus on Morty, but thats because this story is mainly about him and newfound *ahem* relationships... Enjoy ;) ;) ;)**

**Chapter 11: Slippery Slope**

_Morty_

No big deal... Just a potentially deadly mission that he was taking his only friend on who didn't really trust him in the first place. Although it would help her to trust that what they'd explained to her really happened. Morty knew nothing was gonna go smoothly, it wasn't just that easy to fix this. Life always threw something else into the mix.

Rick might usually sternly refuse to take anyone else, but this time Morty could see he knew it wasn't his place. Although Morty appreciated that he was actually TRYING, surprisingly, he couldn't forget what he did, but most of all what he said.  
But he at least tried not to think about it...

Rick nodded and they headed back into the kitchen. "U-uh, bad news." Morty said, scratching the back of his head. "What? Can't actually prove it? It sounds way too crazy anyways." Skylar looked away. "N-no! We just are m-missing the key ingredi-p-part. f-for the machine." Morty retaliated. Skylar stared them down suspiciously. "Then whats the problem? Just get it." "Its not that simple dipshit-" Rick began to _explain._ "_RICK_" Morty interrupted. Rick rolled his eyes. "Morty has to come with me, and we're not leaving you h*ErGuh*ere alone. Plus this could show you that this crazy shit does exist, seeing as you _obviously_ don't believe us." Rick spat.  
Skylars eyes widened a bit. She stood up. "Where are we going? A store in another country or something? Cool!" She seemed excited. Rick and Morty looked at each other, smirking. "Oh, its a little farther than that." Rick said as he put out a portal, and they pulled Skylar through.

They emerged to a dimension even Morty hadn't seen before. (Probably because the machine Rick invented was quite new, so it needed new ingredients) The sky was a dark purple, like constant night. There were mountains everywhere, decorating the horizons. Small lakes of what seemed to be glowing yellow water spotted the vast fields and mountains, and Morty even saw what looked to be Manta rays flying in the AIR. It was perfect for Skylar to see, it was beautiful. Morty just hoped it wasn't dangerous, but he kept his senses on because it almost always was. "Ok, were looking for certain flowers. They're really rare, but easy to see because they're basically neon pizza vomit orange." Rick said as he scanned the area. Morty hoped they were prettier than what Rick described. He realized Skylar hadn't said a word. He turned to look at her, her mouth was on the floor. She was looking mostly at the sky, and then the mountains. Rick started wandering off a ways looking. Morty walked back to Skylar.

"I-it's crazy, right?" Morty said, gesturing to the world around them. Skylar just kept looking around, astonished. "Its.. amazing." She breathed. She looked at Morty. "Thanks... You know, for not giving up on... me? us? I don't know what I'm saying..." She fiddled. "I-I guess what I mean is thanks for making me see, even after I wouldn't believe you." She smiled. Morty liked her smile. "Hey I-I-I get why you didn't. I-I've never told anyone before because it sounds stupid a-and made up. A-and y'know p-people especially w-w-wouldn't believe me, a-and, s-stuff" Morty couldn't believe his stuttering. Why couldn't he talk? Lately it seemed it only got worse. Maybe even though he knew Skylar well his social anxiety still got the best of him. Skylar was distracted anyways, and began wandering about too. Not really looking for the flower, just taking everything in. Morty caught himself just watching her.

Rick came over again, messing with some small device. "*Urp* Sooooo These flowers are actually found more in the mountains, and This device should help us track them. Its not perfect, I've h*EurGh*ad a lotta vodka" Rick began walking swiftly towards some closer mountains. Morty turned to Skylar and rolled his eyes, then the two followed close behind. The walk was long, but nobody minded. Everyone was busy marveling at the beautiful things they saw. They got to the mountains, which seemed much bigger than they looked from a distance. "Ok lets just split up but here" Rick clipped small... buttons? To each of their shirts. "Trackers. Dont wa*ErGh*nna lose you guys and get my ass in trouble." Rick then left searching. Morty and sky turned the opposite way and began their own search.

After about 10 minutes, way shorter than Morty anticipated he saw a small glowing orange dot a bit a ways from him. He ran to the flower and shouted towards Rick and Skylar. "H-Hey! I think I found it!" It was, in fact, MUCH prettier than Rick made it out to be. It looked like it was on fire. Morty picked the flower and met the two halfway. "H-here." Rick looked annoyed. "Not the flower, _Morty, _we need to dig where the flower was. Where was it." Rick sighed. Morty led him back to the stem, and rick used a small tool to quickly drill a pipe sized hole right where it was. "Bingo." Rick pulled out a rock that was the same glowing orange as the flower. "OK while were here I'm just gonna go collect some of that water, its actually just liquid LSD." Rick shrugged, and headed towards the nearest lake.

Morty still had the flower. It really was beautiful. He looked at it, then looked at Skylar. He took a _deep_ breath in. And walked over to her. She was sitting on a small wedge in the mountain, Morty sat down next to her.  
"H-hey Skylar. Uh" Morty fumbled a second. "Hey jitters." Skylar laughed. "This is amazing. I-, I still can't thank you enough. I mean, thanks. For taking me." Skylar looked up at the sky. Morty took another breath. He could do this. This was his chance. "I uh, I guess Rick d-doesn't need this flower. Uh, h-here." Morty clumsily shoved the flower towards Skylar, who snapped out of her gaze. She looked surprised, but smiled. "W-wow! Thanks Morty, its really pretty." She twirled it in her hands for a second, looking down. "Morty, you've been really nice to me. Even though I pushed you away when you really did nothing." Skylar looked back up at him, dead in the eyes. Morty was sweating his ass off. "I-I-I didn't wanna g-give up, I liked, y-y'know, you." Morty leaned back, putting his hands beside him. He was surprised to feel something touching his hand... Skylar? She had her hand on top of his. They were both looking at their hands, then they both looked up, and made eye contact again. "S-Skylar, I, uh, I Really l-"

Morty was interrupted by the wedge crumbling beneath them, as they began to fall down the mountain.


	12. Buzzed and Bubbly

**Hello readers! Here ya go, its getting a little more** _spicy_ **as we go on XD School has started which sucks, but I will upload as often as possible, usually on weekends. Enjoy! I love writing for the few who read :)**

**Chapter 12: Buzzed and Bubbly**

_Rick_

He heard a huge rumble and turned back to see the small cliff where Morty and Sky were last crumble to pieces. Rick prayed for a second they'd moved off it, but then saw the two falling. "Shit." He said as he started to run towards them.

He watched the two tumble, more like fall down the mountain. He watched Morty hit his shoulder, bounce off his back, hit his head... Skylar smacked right off her chin, her shoulder, and her knee.  
It wasn't a deadly fall, but at least 20 feet at that. Rick worried as he sprinted closer to them. Once he got there, there lay two unconscious teenagers, that really didn't look very good. Rick didn't have time to think, he scooped them both up and went through the portal to the garage. He brought them to his basement lab where he kept more medical supplies, like Morty's Mind Blowers and such. He only had one experimentation bed, and it was just a slab of metal. Rick plopped the two on a nearby couch and started setting up another exam table, and making them more into beds. He wasn't that inhumane. Rick couldn't fix them completely right away, but he'd do better than a doctor. He could speed up the recovery process a bit. If Beth found out about this she'd be furious, not to mention he didn't want to get in trouble with the girls parents. "Dammit Morty." Rick finished and put the two on their respective beds, and went to work on Skylar first. Morty could wait, Rick didn't want to get sued.

Sheesh. She'd shattered her knee and shoulder blade, not to mention she was missing a tooth Rick at least THOUGHT was there before. Rick did his best to put the bones to place, and gave her a new tooth. He moved on to Morty.

Morty had suffered some pretty bad trauma in the past, one of the first adventures they went on he fell off a cliff and broke both his legs terribly, so Rick wasn't as worried. "Fuckin Idiots." Rick grumbled to himself. Morty had 3 broken vertabre, which actually to Rick was pretty easy to fix. Although he'd dislocated his shoulder, and definitly cracked his skull a little. All in all Morty wasn't AS bad off. Rick quickly fixed his back and did his best on his shoulder, and patched his head. He then gave the two an injection of an alien medication, which would help their bodies to heal them quicker... He hoped.  
Rick went to grab his strong pain killer medication. He fumbled around in his cabinet. Uh oh...

Rick was out of pain medication. Not advil, the strong stuff. They were gonna need it, especially Skylar. Shit. He hopped through a portal quickly, he needed to get more before they woke up.

_Morty_

He only remembered the intense pain when he hit his shoulder before hitting his head.  
Before Morty even opened his eyes, he could feel the searing pain in his shoulder. He groaned as he opened his eyes. His whole arm was in a tight cast and sling. He used his not broken left arm to try and sit up, only to be met with an even worse pain in his back. "J-jesus" Morty muttered to himself.

Then he remembered Skylar.  
He looked around slightly panicked, and spotted her right beside him. It was good to see she was alive, at least he thought she was alive. She had a cast on her knee and a sling on her shoulder. Morty hoped she'd wake up soon. He was worried for her, but then realized how angry he was that the stupid landslide interrupted him getting a little closer to Skylar. Morty smacked the table in anger and winced at the pain in his back. He'd managed to sit up, but it wasn't very comfortable. He looked at Skylar, who seemed more or less peacefully asleep considering her condition. He found himself smiling at her, and shook it off himself. He wondered where Rick was, shouldn't he give them some painkillers or something? Morty could really use some right now. He heard a louder exhale from Skylar, then a groan as she moved slightly. She must be waking up. Morty watched her experience just what he had, as she began realizing all the pain she was in. It was probably worse than Mortys too.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried and failed to push herself up with her right arm. She hadn't even seen Morty, or opened her eyes yet. "C-careful Sky, y-you're really hurt" Morty reached out to... do something. Help her? Which he realized was stupid as his back bit him with pain again. Morty sucked in air through his teeth as he recoiled his arm. Finally Skylar opened her eyes and immediately looked over at Morty. He saw tears on her cheeks. Morty wasn't surprised, if he was in a lot of pain how was she? "H-hey, uh, w-we're not... dead?" Morty wasn't very good at comforting people, but Skylar did chuckle tiredly. "Yeah. I don't even remember what happened." At this Morty worried maybe she forgot what happened right before the fall too... He hoped not. He really wanted to, well, continue that. "Me neither, the fall, at least." Morty rubbed the back of his head, and caught himself blushing so he quickly turned away from her. He looked back and Skylar was smiling, also head turned away from him. Then the familiar sound of a portal whooshed behind him and Rick appeared with 2 IV's. "Shit, you guys woke up." Rick sighed. Rick didn't even wait for a response, he went right to putting the IV's on Morty first.

Crap... Morty hated needles. He tried not to scream like he usually did, he was in front of Skylar. He couldnt help but whimper stupidly. Then Rick went to Skylar, and Morty assumed she hated needles too because she looked away from Rick putting in the needle. Skylar also cried, and it made Morty feel a little better.

Although it was worth it, in less than 5 minutes Morty already felt... amazing! He assumed that Rick naturally got some sort of super drug from another dimension. Morty was glad his grandpa was a space traveler. Morty was sitting up fully and comfortably, and noticed Skylar did too. "Uh, w-what now Rick?" Morty wondered. "Don't worry, you two wont be bored. Don't try to walk. You'll feel w*eUrGH*ay better soon" Rick swigged his flask. "Im gonna go w-work on fixing the machine, y'know, our ORIGINAL goal? Try not to fall down anymore mountains." With that Rick went back upstairs. Then awkward silence. What were they supposed to do? Sit there all day? Morty knew that's definitely what Rick would say. "Well I feel much better" Skylar said, breaking the ice. "M-me too. Some alien drug, huh?" Morty answered. He giggled. She giggled. Morty spuddered and tried to contain his laughter. Why the hell was he so giggly? Skylar began laughing fully, as did Morty. They were both crying laughing, and Morty almost fell off the table.

He was feeling better by the minute. And happy! "Y'know Skylar falling off a cliff with you was REALLY fun." Morty said through laughter. His head was getting foggy and his tongue felt numb. "Morty Morty Mhorty I would do it aghainn." Skylar wheezed and Morty was trying to breathe from laughing. He felt like he was in clouds.  
"III mean falling down a cliff wuhs fun but I lihke falling for YOU" Morty slurred. He threw his head back laughing. Skylar giggled "Jitters thhat stuphid cliff thing interrupteh our MOMENT! Our MOMENNT Morty!" She kept laughing, but Morty actually could think for a second, like what she'd said sobered him up a bit. He wanted to know more about the moment, but his head was getting buzzier by the minute and he was really tired... "Skyy I didahnt finish mhy sentence before we dihd the fall thihng" Morty wasn't laughing as much. He was a little dizzy... He didn't hear Skylar laughing anymore either. Morty couldn't continue the conversation as he fell back onto the bed, Drifting into unconsciousness.


	13. On the Edge

**Hello! Decided to throw another chapter at you guys because I'm not sure I'll be able to get one through during the week. **

**CHECK OUT THE UPDATED COVER! New drawing! Its a scene from this chapter :O... To help you guys visualize a bit. ;)**

**Chapter 13: On the Edge**

_Morty_

Morty woke up much more pleasantly the second time, not the same waves of pain. He once again barely remembered the moments before he passed out, but he remembered enough to know...

_He'd basically confessed to Skylar!..._

Shit. Morty prayed she forgot more than he did. Morty looked over at her. Sleeping, once again Morty woke up first. This time around Morty was kinda dreading when she woke up. What if she asked him about what he said? He guessed he could just play it off as the drug.  
Skylar stirred and opened here eyes. They quickly went to Morty.  
"Was I dreaming or did we wake up once before this?" She sat up groggily. "Nope, not a dream. We woke up and Rick gave us some painkillers that were way too strong." Morty's heart was racing. "Oh yeah! All I really remember is that we couldn't stop laughing." Skylar rubbed the back of her head and looked away. She was obviously lying. She definitly remembered what he said. Morty's palms were sweaty. All he could think about was what was her response? What was she thinking?  
Morty then started remembering what SHE said. 'Our moment'. He'd wanted to know more but passed out. What did that mean? He knew they held hands... Morty couldn't hear Skylar yelling his name through his overthinking. "JITTERS!" Morty snapped up. "Y-YEAH s-sorry, spaced out." Skylar chuckled. "So... What are we supposed to do in here all day? I mean we don't have our phones." Skylar looked down. "W-well I guess we just t-talk to each other." Morty looked down too. Silence. What should he say? Morty couldn't speak without stuttering anyways, and now that she basically knew he liked her Morty had no idea what she thought of him.

"A-about before"  
"So, on the cliff."

They both said at the same time. They stopped and chuckled. "Uh, y-you first." Morty said. "Um, that was really nice. Until, i-it was interrupted, y'know? I guess I'm trying to say thanks for the flower." Skylar smiled at him. "Oh, uh, n-no problem. It was a really pretty flower." If Morty had the confidence he would've said 'like you' or something cheesy at the end. So far, she hadn't said anything about what he said when he was high, so was that bad or good? Morty wasn't used to this kind of thing. Skylar tried to reach back to the table in between them to grab the flower sitting on it, but winced in pain as she stretched her shoulder. "H-here" Morty reached and grabbed the flower, and handed it to her. "Thanks" Their fingers brushed. Morty cursed himself for noticing and for how much it made his heart race. She took it and twirled it a bit, like she did on the cliff.  
It was silence, but this time more of a calm silence. Skylar looked up at Morty. "I guess we should try and sleep, its better to heal a bit." She said. "Yeah" Morty agreed. They both lied back down and Morty turned on his side away from her. The blankets Rick got them were basically just sheets, and Morty shivered. He turned over to the other side. He couldn't sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at Skylar. Morty couldn't help but think how pretty she was every time he looked at her.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open, catching Morty looking at her. Oops, Mortys stomach jumped. But she smiled slightly, then closed her eyes again. Both their arms were hanging off the side of the bed, so close. Morty couldn't help it, and inched subtly closer to the edge of the bed. He almost thought he saw her do the same. Their hands were basically touching. Screw it, he thought. Morty stretched his hand just far enough to touch hers. Her eyes flicked open again.

And their hands made their ways together  
They were holding hands. Morty couldn't believe it. Maybe he was still high. Morty was looking down, his heart still racing uncontrollably. If there was ever a BETTER time to confess, it was now. He turned to look at her, and she did the same. Morty gulped.

"Skylar,I.." Morty could barely get his voice to work. He was so nervous. he took a quick breath  
"Morty?" Skylar urged him to continue.  
"I think you're- I-I really-" Morty panicked a bit. "I- I l-like you. Like, uh, the, t-the flower. A-a lot. M-more than friends, I-"  
"I like you too" she stopped him. Morty's mouth gaped stupidly.  
SHE LIKED HIM?!  
SHE LIKED HIM!  
She squeezed his hand. Morty smiled, She smiled. "I was worried I may have weirded you out with what I said, y'know, when we were high. About our 'MOMENT'" Skylar chuckled. Morty laughed, he couldn't believe SHE was nervous about what SHE said. "Really? I-I practically confessed to you." said Morty. Skylar giggled. "Well if only I knew how you felt. Maybe I could've kissed you up on the cliff." Skylar joked. Morty chuckled but actually wished she'd kissed him.  
It was silence again, but they still clung hand in hand. Morty didn't care if it was silent. He smiled at her dumbly, he was so relieved to know she felt the same he did.

_*Whoosh*_ Rick portalled into the room, catching their hands together before they could pull apart again. Morty whipped his hand away and shoved it under the cover, as did Skylar. His eyes were wide... Rick definitly saw that.

_Rick_

Rick had been out hypnotizing and making excuses for Skylar and his own family so they wouldn't wonder where the two were the next day or so. He'd have to remember to get Skylar in on what her story was, her fake 'last minute' school trip. They'd better be grateful, Skylar's parents were a handful. He left her parents house and portaled back into the basement. He should check on them.

As he came through, he caught just for a second that they were holding hands. They whipped them away, but Rick had seen it. Rick felt a ping of... He couldn't explain it. Disgust? No, Protectiveness? No... But he still didn't like Skylar, that was for sure. "*uRP* Gross." Rick swigged his flask and tried to forget he saw that. "Ok, dipshits I gotta remove a couple bandages and do some shit and stich some crap so just dont complain." Rick first took off Mortys head bandage, he'd definitly healed enough there. He left his arm in the sling, for safety. Other than that, Morty should be able to move normally tomorrow. Rick moved to Skylar. He unwrapped her knee to see it pretty swollen. Yikes. He may have to find an excuse for her injured leg because that thing was gonna take at least a week to fully heal, even with the alien health stimulant. Her shoulder also looked almost fully healed, but once again he left the sling on. "Ok open up" Rick pointed at her mouth. They both looked at him like he was crazy. "W-why?" Skylar looked confused. Rick was proud he did such a good job on her tooth she didn't even notice.

"You uh, sm*UrP*acked your chin and lost a tooth or two, I wanna see that the replacements are staying in place. Skylars eyes widened. "WHAT?" Rick saw her moving her tongue around, trying to feel for which tooth she lost. "You're welcome, I bet you can't even feel it. Top notch work here." Rick grabbed her face and checked, her teeth. "Ow!" Skylar pulled away at Ricks harsh treatment. "Rick!" Morty nagged. Rick glared at Morty as he glared back. "You're WELCOME that I did a better, faster job than any d*eRGH*octors could've done. Maybe you two should wait to make out until you have both hands, you'll need em." Rick spat at the two. They were dumbfounded.  
"Im, I'm going out." Rick just wanted to get away. He decided it was a good time to work on the excuse for Skylars leg anyways.

He portalled away, leaving the two teens to their stupid horomone-induced love.


	14. Lions, Tigers, and Bras, Oh My!

**Chapter 14: Lions, Tigers, and Bras, oh my!**

**HELLO! Coming atcha with another chapter! If you guys have any suggestions or thoughts about the story please review, I love em! ENJOY! ;)  
BTW I think I forgot to post a chapter I'd written or something, so im pretty sure there will be two like at the same time! Oops...**

_Rick_

Stupid.  
All that shit was stupid. Hand holding, kissing, any form of love was stupid. Rick knew for a fact it was... After all, it was just horomones that last for a limited amount of time. Of course they liked each other, Morty liked anything with boobs and obviously Skylar had spent too much time with him for her own good. Rick's first attempt had failed and backfired like no other, and he wasn't about to try again, but he didn't know what to do. Maybe Morty just had to learn the hard way that love was a waste of time.

Rick went to the school, broke in, hacked the computer, and sent an e-mail to Skylars parents from the school informing them of her 'accident' and hurt knee. That should do it, unless they're overprotective and sue or something. Rick took a swig of his stronger than usual liquor. If Morty wanted to spend all his time with some blonde joke then that was fine to him. Guess he got over redheads fast. Rick was finished all he had to do, and decided he should maybe feed the animals in his lab. He'd take them to Shoneys! That would cheer him up and feed them, two birds one stone.

Rick again created a portal back home, but this time waited a good 5 seconds before he actually went through. If they were already hand holding Rick knew especially in teens they move fast. Rick hoped that meant the love died faster too, then Morty could finally get back to adventuring with HIM, instead of being distracted.a  
After all, Rick needed his shield.

Rick stepped through and the two were actually sleeping. They didn't really have a sense of time in the dark room. "Wake up turds I can't l*EurGh*et you starve down here." Rick slapped Morty (gently) in the face and he woke up startled "wWoAHH?" Morty uttered. "Food time MORTY." Rick started back towards the door. "Wake up Skylar."

_Morty_

Morty woke up suddenly from a slap. "wWoAHH?" Morty saw Rick. "Food time MORTY. Oh, I brought you guys some clothes too. You're reeally starting to stink up the place." Usually Morty might be a little ticked that Rick slapped and woke him up, but nothing could dampen his mood. He felt like he was flying! He didn't care what happened, he held hands with Skylar. And now he had to wake her up. Strangely though, ever since they'd gotten closer Morty only got more nervous around her. Now that he knew he had a chance he knew it was even worse if he messed it up. "S-Skylar, we gotta eat. S-S-Skylar!" Morty gently nudged her good arm. She opened her eyes and yawned. She looked at Morty and smiled. "Thank god I'm starving!" She sat up, coming face to face with Morty closer than he expected and lingering there. Morty's eyes were wide and he didn't know what was happening. Not to say he didn't like it. Skylar finally broke the sudden stare and got up. She yelped in pain from the accidental pressure on her knee. "O-oh, crap" Morty rushed over and acted as a crutch. "U-uh, Rick brought us some clothes too. Morty pointed to the large bag.

Morty and Skylar both hobbled over and grabbed fresh outfits, and then came the awkwardness of how they were gonna do this... Morty was fine getting dressed but Skylar was quite damaged. "Um, I guess lets just face opposite corners or something." Skylar said awkwardly. Morty couldn't help but think how the hell she was gonna get dressed on her own? He wasn't TRYING to be a pervert in saying he should help her, but she had to balance on one leg AND one of her arms was unusable. Morty decided she could at least try first. He wished they could get his mom to help her, but she couldn't know they were hurt.  
They both hobbled to opposite corners, and Morty started getting dressed he was able to get his clothes on with some minor struggling. He finished and waited a safe 5 ish minutes for Skylar to be fully dressed. After that he peeked ever so slightly, oops. Morty obviously underestimated the time she'd need. She was in the moment Morty saw her struggling to clasp her bra at the back. Blood rushed to Morty's head and he quickly snapped his head away, thank god she didn't see. He waited ANOTHER 5 minutes. He finally heard her sigh heavily. That didn't sound like she was successful.

"Um, Uh, Morty?" Skylar said sheepishly. Morty had a feeling he knew what she was going to ask. "Y-yeah?" Skylar didn't answer right away. "Um, I really hate to ask, but, uh, I can't, uh, you know." Morty certainly did know. Morty didn't know how he felt. Although he was freaking out inside. Happy, but freaking out. He needed to keep his cool, think about something else. Morty turned and saw her bare back. NOPE. Morty whipped back around for a second to keep his composure. It was no different than a bikini! He'd seen plenty of people in bikinis at the beaches. He tried to think of puppies, swimming, the sky... Wait no NOT that. His heart was beating as he turned around and started to walk to Skylar. Morty tried his hardest to slap himself out of it, he thought of the boring museums he always was forced to go to, boring arts and crafts. Morty was right behind her. FISH, HOMEWORK, ANYTHING! She held one side of the clasp while he grabbed the other. Morty was shaking, holding his breath. It was about as awkward as it seemed. But luckily in total, the whole ordeal was really only 3 minutes. Skylar clasped it and handed Morty her shirt. Then, she did the worst thing she could do in that situation.

She turned around to face him. Morty's eyes had a mind of their own for just a second, to his dismay. Morty felt like he couldn't hear anything, his heartbeat in his ears. He didn't hear her speaking to him. "MORTY! Could you help me with my shirt? Uh, y'know since I'm crippled." She really had no idea what she'd just done. NO IDEA! Morty helped her shirt on and breathed deep breaths. Thinking about ANYTHING else he could possibly. But it was a little too late. He didn't really expect her to turn front to him... In her bra. How was Skylar so... Comfortable? Maybe they were closer than he thought... Or she was more clueless than he thought. After her shirt was on, she said "Thanks!" Looking back to Morty. She spuddered. She giggled and tried to hold her hand to her mouth. "W-what?" Morty snapped out of his daze for a second. "Oh, uh, nothing. Good morning to you too..." She walked away, chuckling to herself. Morty was confused.

He looked down, and his eyes widened. He obviously hadn't thought about museums enough... shit.


End file.
